


Just live

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Так бывает. Человек не всесилен. Так просто бывает (чересчур часто со Стайлзом; где-то должен быть предел, я же, блять, не всесилен, чтобы вынести)





	Just live

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

_if you must die, sweetheart,  
die knowing your life was my life's best part_

_if you must die  
remember your life_

***

Дерек перехватывает чужие руки, выбивающие пыль из диванных подушек; Стайлз путается в его пальцах, вжимаясь носом под кромку челюсти. Стайлз хочет вскрыть ребра и пустить волка внутрь, сделать хоть что-нибудь, господи – но он не может.

Стайлз не знает, что делать.

Все слишком просто: священное дерево, погибающее от черной магии, и оборотень, которого медленно выжирают, потому что он – последний живой защитник этой земли.

Древний закон, говорил Дитон, когда Стайлз еще мог его слушать; "мы не можем помочь".

Все слишком прямо: план ‘никого не бросать’ идет к черту, и ничто этого не исправит.

Так бывает. Человек не всесилен. Так просто бывает (чересчур часто со Стайлзом; где-то должен быть предел, я же, блять, не всесилен, чтобы вынести).

Стайлз горячо дышит в колючую шею, хрипя угрозы, и вплавляет Дерека внутрь, куда-то глубже, чем в себя. Куда-то в свою суть, душу, родственную связь, если хотите. В категорию тех, кого ищешь в следующих жизнях, снова и снова сбивая ноги и стирая горло в попытках докричаться и дойти.

Стайлз говорит: "Я что-нибудь придумаю".

Говорит: "Я найду способ".

Задыхается: "Я не…"

Дерек держит его на руках, как ребенка, и вылизывает каждый миллиметр, мягко кусает каждую родинку, невесомо скользит кончиком носа по каждому изгибу. Дерек знает, что древние законы есть базис мира, их не изменить; его учили этому с детства, готовили, как будущего вожака и хранителя земли. Только не рассказали, что будет так трудно – не умирать, а оставлять.

Впрочем, он и сам это понял: несколько раз за всю свою жизнь.

Тяжелее тем, кто остается.

Стайлз тоже это знает, потому и цепляется, выворачивается, разбивает будильники и выбрасывает часы, лихорадочно целует, натурально горит, глотая кофеин и пролистывая бесконечные тома на латыни и корявом переводе с гэльского. Выколачивает пыль из диванных подушек, ссаживает костяшки о стены лофта, курит пачками и не отходит от Дерека дольше, чем на десять минут.

Стайлз не говорит: "Я не отпущу тебя". Не дает заведомо несдержанных обещаний.

Он говорит: "Сдохну без тебя", и Дерек не слышит ложных зигзагов пульса.

Дерек обнимает, прижимая к груди (там, где волк медленно слабеет, падая на лапы), шевелит волосы спокойным дыханием и ложится на диван, укладывая Стайлза сверху.

Стайлз часто моргает в потолок, срываясь, только когда Дерек легко целует в затылок:

\- Проклятие – жить дальше. Ты же знаешь, да?

\- Проклятие – не пытаться жить.

У Стайлза дрожат пальцы, пока путается в красных нитях; Стайлз сам дрожит, стараясь раскрыть ребра и укутать, спрятать, забрать и сберечь.

Дерек улыбается и дует в лицо.

Говорит: "Я уже в тебе".

Говорит: "Мы встретимся".

Шепчет: "Не потеряйся".

***

Все слишком просто. Если должен жить – живи.

Принципы мира, на которые Стайлзу плевать; правило, в которое верит Дерек – и Стайлз верит тоже.

То, что он может сделать: хранить волка в собственном янтаре. Он что-нибудь придумает, чтобы точно встретиться: найти свою суть, душу, родственную связь.

***

Я не отпущу тебя.

Обещание, сильнее древних законов.

***

_  
if you must fight,  
fight with yourself and your thoughts in the night_

_if you must live, darling one,  
just live_

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
